


[VID] Lyta + Delenn | A Place of Your Own

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: A fanvid exploring their relationship. Can be taken as shippy, meta, or both.





	[VID] Lyta + Delenn | A Place of Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> It's a hate crime that they didn't get more interaction in canon, but you know that if Delenn had been there for her in season 5, half the plots would've fallen through. 
> 
> Anyway, feel free to take this as shippy, meta, or both. I was going to restructure this to a different song, but I think I'm gonna save it for something else instead.

[Youtube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPXiarhQ1eQ)

[Tumblr Link](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/post/181064540428/its-a-hate-crime-that-they-didnt-get-more)


End file.
